Camping Trip
by my4everEdward
Summary: The senior class takes their annual camping trip but trouble starts and Bella is in great danger. cullens vamps. everyone else human. Take a look to see the dangers ahead. Sorry, but I have totally lost intrest in this story, so if anyone wants it then you can PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Trip

-----------------------------------

Bpov

Today we officially have two weeks of school left and this week the school is taking all the seniors out camping so that only leaves us with one week of having to be in classrooms.

"Omg, I'm so excited I can't wait until we get there. This is going to be so much fun" Alice said while jumping up and down.

"Ok who decided to give the pixie caffeine" I mumbled, 'this is going to be bad.' I thought because for one I hate camping seeing as I'm a klutz and two I have a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Bella come on the bus is loading and you don't want to miss it," said my own personal piece of heaven, Edward, while chuckling. 'Oh yes I do' I thought happy that he could not read my mind.

About half an hour later and all the seniors were geared up and ready to hike, except me I only had a small water bottle while Edward carried mine and his stuff even though I said I could. And what's worse is Lauren and Jessica giving me death glares.

After about three hours of hiking and tripping(on my part) along with numerous complaints from dumb and dumber we made and since everyone was to tired to do anything, except for the cullens, everyone decided to get out there tents and turn in so we can we can be well rested for tomorrow.

Little did I know that trouble awaited me and so did my life.

-------------------------------------------

A/n: Plez r and r


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haunted woods

-----------------------

**A/N: I forgot my disclaimer for the fist chapter so here it is for this and last chapter.**

Bp.o.v.

The next morning we all got up early and decided to go exploring in the woods after the two teachers, Mrs. Robert and Mr. Thompson, gave us the ok. Of course I dreaded it but I know that it won't be so bad since Edward is here.

"Did y'all know that these woods are claimed to be haunted?" Mike spoke up all of the sudden, "My grandpa told me these stories of how weird things happened when his class grade came out here."

"Yea riiight. And I'm-"Tyler was about to say more but was cut off by Edward cutting in.

"No Mike is right these woods are very haunted, but there is a story behind it that would be best to tell at night. I would be more than happy to tell it too." He volunteered. 'I can't believe he volunteered' I thought to myself.

"Edward I have a bad feeling about this. I don't like it" I murmured. I have this gut feeling that something is going to happen and it won't be good.

"Don't worry I will protect you Bells and Alice will watch out for your future. You have nothing to worry about I promise I won't let it." Edward replied trying to quell my fears, to tell you the truth I am beyond petrified.

We ended up walking in the woods for about an hour before everyone decided to come back to the camp site and have lunch and the worst that happened was Mike trying to scare me and that did not go over well with Edward.

After lunch everyone split up for the rest of the time to go do their own thing. I swear that once it was just the two Cullens and me than I could hear whispers but I ended up blowing it off has either the wind or me hearing things.

That night everyone was gathered around the campfire eating and telling funny stories. I thought that they forgot the story and I was very elated.

"So Cullen how about that story. Are you going to tell it or chicken out." A senior challenged. Everyone grew quiet waiting in anticipation and excitement for Edward to take the challenge and tell the story,

" Alright I'll tell it," Edward accepted while putting me in his lap, I did not miss the envious stares I got from both boys and girls," well about a hundred years ago…." And with that my elation of the story not being told had died.

-------------------------------

**A/N: next chapter will have the story on it. I hope that y'all don't mind the cliff hanger.**

**I also must say thanks to the people who had review. To Blah- No Bella is not a vamp.**


	3. AN

A/N

Sorry but I have been having trouble with my Microsoft word lately so I have not been able to update anjd then I finally find somewhere else to update.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Story and a bad sleep

--------------------------------------------------

A/N

Diclaimer I don't own nothing twiliht, except a backpack that I have. And since it has been awhile since I last update here is what happened in the last paragraph.

Last time:

" _Alright I'll tell it," Edward accepted while putting me in his lap, I did not miss the envious stares I got from both boys and girls," well about a hundred years ago…." And with that my elation of the story not being told had died._

This time:

" Well about a hundred years ago there is said to have a woman and a husband who lived out here, somewhere, and the were very happy together. The woman was pregnet with her first child and it was supposed to have been a girl, well, when she had thye child it was dead-" Edward was abot to continue when he got cut off because the girls started to talk about how sad it was aqnd not scary.

"Hey let Edward continue besides we havent gotten there that far!" Mike yelled startint to get impatient and trying to get over the loud noise.

"Well after she buried the baby the wife and husband started to drift apart. The husband started to drink trying to forget what could have been. One night the husband came home drunk and ended up killing his not caring. After that night whenever he got ready to go to bed he could hear a woman crying softly in the corner; but he looked there would be no one there. One night the man woke from a bad dream to see a woman there like a ghost and it is said that he didn't even have time to open his mouth to scream before she killed him. And to this day when ever she sees a young girl that could set her soul free she will come to her and ask her for her help and if the girl refused then she will kill her and everyone that she came to so far has died" Edward finished leaving a air of mystery.

" Hey isn't tonight the night that she is supposed to choose her next victim?" Mike asked.

"yes" Edward responded.

Everyone started to go off into their own conversations and own ghost stories with all the girls being nervous not knowing if they were the chosen. While, Bella went into her own world thinking about the voices she heard today and what was to come. In fact, Bella was so caught up in her own world that she didn't even hear the teacher announce cerfew time unjtill she felt a tap. She got up and went into the cabin knowing that Edward wont be able to stay with and ended up falling into an un easy sleep.

It was around one in the morning when Bella awoke with a start remembering the dream. It was a seen from the story.

" Bella, Bella come and help me please Bella please" She heard a woman whispersoftly to her. She knew that voice from the story as belonging to the dead woman.

Bella got up and walked into the chilly fogged air night. At first she could not see anyone then a ghost like figure walking or more like floating toward her.

" So Bella will you help me please. I need your help to free myself please?" the womanm asked.

"…" Bella was about to give her answer before Edward called out to her. She turned around to make sure it was Edward then turned back to see the woman gone and instantly knew that she was the chosen one.

" Bella are you ok? Look like you have just seen a ghost" Edward asked worriedly and then tried to lightin the mood some; but as soon as he saw her expression and emideatly got serious, " Bella are you ok?"

"No. Edward I have something to tell you…"

------------------------------------------------------------

A/n

Hey like I said before I was having some trouble with my computer but now I'm back on track. Also, I am thinking about doing a story where Bella has been abused by people all her life until her father finally sells her to the Cullen's and yes they are vampires but she ends up as Edward's personal slave and at first he seems to be really cold… Hey I cant tell you everything or else that will ruin it. Plez let me know what you think about this idea in a review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N

Sooooo sorry that I have not updated in like forever on my families desktop lost the word prosser for the longest time and we could not figure out why. Then until just last night I figured out that we had it on the laptop, so now hopefully I will be able to update a whole lot more, that is if scholl does not get in the. Again im sorry about the updates.

End A/N


End file.
